Lilyann-e
by Medeaa
Summary: Czy znacie to uczucie, gdy cały wasz idealny i poukładany świat wali się wam w jednej chwili na głowę? Gdy wszystko, w co wierzyliście nie mam znaczenia? Gdy wasze marzenia, nadzieje i życie stają się nieważne? Masz wrażenie, że właśnie przegrałeś partię pokera z samym Bogiem. Huncwoci i Lily trochę inaczej. Publikowana na blogu jako Dila w 2007 roku.
1. 1 Wspomnienia Remusa Lupina

I. Wspomnienia Remusa Lupina

Byłem mały, gdy to się zdarzyło. Rodzice nie wiedzieli wtedy, co ze mną zrobić. Miałem wrażenie, że najchętniej oddaliby mnie gdzieś, gdzie nie musieliby mnie oglądać. Kochali mnie. Wiedziałem o tym. Ale to i tak nie maskowało strachu w ich oczach. Wiele razy słyszałem jak moja matka płacze po nocach, a ojciec łka cicho w salonie. Czułem się wtedy winny. Przeze mnie muszą cierpieć. Dlatego starłem się jak mogłem żeby dostać się do Hogwartu. Dyrektor uważał jednak, że jestem zbyt niebezpieczny żeby móc żyć w społeczeństwie. Nawet nie wiedział jak te słowa mnie zabolały. Co on też mógł wiedzieć?! Był przecież dyrektorem Hogwartu. Głupi profesor Dippet...ach głupi...

Rzadko wychodziłem z domu. Bałem się ludzi. Bałem się światła i tego, że ktoś może się dowiedzieć. Bałem się odtrącenia. Dlatego wolałem siedzieć sam w pokoju i czytać. Wiedziałem, że rodzice się martwią. Było to widać w ich twarzach. Co miesiąc próbowali mnie wspierać, chociaż im to nie wychodziło. Doceniałem to jednak.

Potem dyrektorem został Dumbledore i wszystko się zmieniło. Pamiętam tą rozmowę jak dziś. Poprosił moich rodziców, aby wyszli i zapytał, czego najbardziej pragnę na świecie. Od razu powiedziałem, że chcę do Hogwartu. Zdziwił się trochę i zapytał czy czasem nie chciałbym przestać być, co miesiąc wilkołakiem. Z dziecięca naiwnością i zapałem spytałem czy mógłby jakoś temu zaradzić. Uśmiechnął się smutno i pogłaskał mnie po głowie. Pokiwał przecząco głową. Zaraz też przestałem się uśmiechać, a radość, która wypełniała mnie przed chwilą gdzieś odleciała.

\- Remus – powiedział. – Cokolwiek się stanie, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że jesteś wilkołakiem. Będą o tym wiedzieć tylko ja i pielęgniarka.

Kiwnąłem krótko głową. Co innego miałem też zrobić?

Potem było pakowanie, kupowanie rzeczy na Pokątnej i wyjazd do Hogwartu. Tak utęskniony wyjazd...

I wtedy wpadłem w panikę. Co się stanie jeżeli ktoś się dowie? Jak zareaguje? Co się ze mną stanie? Jak będę żył? Wtedy obiecałem sobie, że nie będę się z nikim zadawał i nikomu wchodził w drogę. Będę się uczył i nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Wtedy ten pomysł wydawał się wspaniały. Ale zaraz na początku roku chłopcy z mojego dormitorium zauważyli, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Gdy tylko ich widziałem, uciekałem gdzie pieprz rośnie. Panicznie bałem się, że przyprą mnie do mury i siłą wyciągną ze mnie moja tajemnicę.

Lata mijały. Już nie bałem się tak ludzi. Znalazłem nawet przyjaciół. Moi wcześniejsi 'prześladowcy' nimi byli.

Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera zapamiętam do końca życia. To właśnie oni nauczyli mnie żyć. Nie traktowali mnie jakoś inaczej, wszyscy byli w ich oczach równi. Oprócz Severusa Snape'a. Mniemaniem Jamesa był on połączeniem czegoś obślizgłego z tchórzostwem. Nigdy tego nie pojąłem. Patrzyłem bezradnie jak James i Syriusz się z niego naśmiewają. Tylko patrzyłem...i nie reagowałem. Nie jestem z tego dumny. Nie chełpię się tym. Ale co też mogłem zrobić? Bałem się, że jedyne życzliwe mi osoby w Hogwarcie, odwrócą się ode mnie. Sam byłem tchórzem.

Nigdy nie powiedziałem chłopakom, że jestem wilkołakiem. Nigdy. Co miesiąc wymyślałem przeróżne bajki o chorej matce lub ciotce, żeby tylko nic nie podejrzewali. Nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że się sami o tym dowiedzą, domyślą. Nie wyglądali na ludzi, którzy siedzą godzinami w książkach i się uczą. Ale byli najzdolniejszymi uczniami w swoim roczniku. Pewnego wieczoru, bandażowałem sobie w łazience zakrwawione ramię. Gdy wyszedłem na łóżku Jamesa siedział Syriusz, na moim James i Peter. Gdy spojrzałem im w oczy zrozumiałem, że oni wiedzą. Nawet uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha. Pomału wpadałem w panikę. Stopniowo docierało do mnie, że właśnie kończy się moje trzyletnie życie w Hogwarcie. Chciałem jeszcze ratować sytuacje i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie idąc do kufra z rzeczami.

\- Remus – usłyszałem cichy głos Jamesa – My wiemy.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi sparaliżowany. Nie wiem jak zdołałem odwrócić się do nich i spojrzeć im w twarz.

\- Stary, czemu nam nic nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał z uśmiechem Syriusz.

W tym momencie nie wytrzymałem. Wybuchnąłem.

\- A CO TY MOŻESZ WIEDZIĆ?! CO SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?! ŻE TO TAK ŁATWO MOŻNA POWIEDZIEĆ?! ŻE BĘDĘ CHODZIŁ I CHAWLIŁ SIĘ TYM, ŻE JESTEM WILKOŁAKIEM?! ŻĘ SPRAWIA MI TO RADOŚĆ?! NIE MASZ O TYM BLADEGO POJĘCIA!

Oddychając ciężko usiadłem na ziemi kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiem co wtedy pomyśleli moi przyjaciele. Nigdy mi tego nie powiedzieli. Ale to, co zrobili później zmieniło całe moje życie.

Jeszcze wtedy w dormitorium, gdy siedziałam na podłodze, myślałem, że to już koniec, że po prostu wali się wszystko, co zdążyłem zbudować przez ostatnie trzy lata. Wtedy poczułem rękę na ramieniu i że ktoś kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu.

\- Remus, ty głupku – usłyszałem głos Jamesa – Jeśli teraz myślisz, że wszystko się skończyło to się grubo mylisz. Zawsze z tobą będziemy, zawsze. Obojętnie co by się stało. Jesteś jednym z nas. Jesteś przecież Huncwotem i moim przyjacielem.

Kompletnie ogłupiały odwróciłem się do chłopaków. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Byłem w kompletnym szoku. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Do dzisiaj nie umiem się temu wszystkiemu nadziwić.

Dwa lata później chłopakom udało się zostać animagami. Nie umiałem uwierzyć, że tak się dla mnie poświęcają i swoją wdzięczność próbowałem okazywać na każdym kroku. James zmieniał się w srebrnego jelenia, Syriusz w wielkiego czarnego psa i jako większe zwierzęta mogli panować nad wilkołakiem. Peter zamieniał się w szczura i jako jedyny mógł dotrzeć do jednego z sęków przy starej Wierzbie Bijącej, która była przejściem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie przechodziłem swoją przemianę.

Przed każdą pełnią planowaliśmy dzikie akcje. I za każdym razem miałem wyrzuty sumienia wobec Dumbledora. Starał się przecież jak mógł żeby tylko mi pomóc, przyjął mnie do szkoły, okazał tyle zrozumienia i dobroci. A ja, nie dość, że nie przestrzegałem jego zakazów, to pozwoliłem na to, że trójka jego uczniów stała się nielegalnie animagami i włóczyła się, co pełnię po Hogsmeade. Jednak wyrzuty sumienia zaraz znikały, gdy wyruszaliśmy na kolejna wyprawę. Po jakimś czasie namalowaliśmy Mapę Huncwotów. Pokazywała wszystkie tereny Hogwartu i tajne przejścia w zamku jak i do Hogsmeade.

Byliśmy wtedy młodzi i głupi. Chociaż po zastanowieniu dalej jesteśmy. Nigdy nie żałowałem swojej decyzji o dalszej przyjaźni z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem. Nigdy. Mieliśmy małe kryzysy, kłótnie, bijatyki ale to minęło. Teraz jesteśmy w ostatniej klasie Hogwartu i mamy zamiar przeżyć ten rok tak, jakby był ostatnim w naszym życiu.


	2. 2 Wspomnienia leny Gaiman

II. Wspomnienia Leny Gaiman

Wychowałam się w wielkim dworku na przedmieściach Dublina. Moi rodzice byli bardzo bogaci i cały czas zajęci. Nie poświęcali mi dużo czasu ponieważ po prostu go nie mięli. Zajmowali się jakimiś sprawami o których nigdy nie miałam pojęcia i nie chce mieć. Moje dzieciństwo było...sama nie wiem...smutne. Zawsze miałam wszystkiego pod dostatkiem: zabawek, ubrań, słodyczy, ale czułam się taka samotna. Brakowało mi czyjegoś towarzystwa. Nie miałam rodzeństwa, a innych dzieci nie mogłam do siebie zapraszać, bo rodzice, w tych krótkich momentach gdy byli w domu, mówili, że to nieodpowiednie towarzystwo dla mnie. Pamiętam wielki ogród po którym biegałam i zrywałam kwiaty, moją skrzatkę, Aleę. Pamiętam wielką salę balową, korytarze, hole i pokoje. Moje więzienie...

Od pokoleń moja rodzina była czystej krwi. Rodzice nie mięli nic przeciwko mugolom, ale też nie darzyli ich wylewną sympatią. Uważali, że nie można w związku z nimi nic zrobić i tolerowali ich. Mi to zawsze było obojętne. Czy czystej krwi, mugol czy nieczystej, traktowałam wszystkich równo.

Pierwsze lata mojego życia przebiegały spokojnie na zabawie i w samotności. W wielkim i pustym domu czułam się prawie jak w Azkabanie. Najbardziej denerwowała mnie cisza. Przeraźliwa cisza wypełniająca wszystko dookoła i wbijająca się w uszy. Wtedy miałam ochotę coś sobie zrobić. Ta codzienna pustka towarzysząca mi przez wakacje, gdy wracałam do domu, zmuszała mnie do myślenia o rożnych dziwnych sprawach. Wtedy zastanawiałam się czy rodzice zauważyliby w ogóle jakby mnie zabrakło. Może po jakimś czasie...

Widywałam ich tylko przelotem, 5-6 razy w miesiącu przez wakacje. Może dwa razy udało mi z nimi porozmawiać w tych krótkich momentach przy stole i przerwach między pakowaniem kolejnej walizki. Nigdy jednak nie mówiłam im jak się czuję z tym, że ich nigdy nie ma. Po prostu uważałam to za niepotrzebne. I tak za chwilę by o tym zapomnieli. Cieszyłam się, gdy wołali mnie po imieniu. Przynajmniej o tym pamiętali...

Jedno jednak musiałam im przyznać. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wyjerzdzali na święta bożonarodzeniowe. Zawsze byli w domu. Jednak ja wolałam wtedy zostać w Hogwarcie tłumacząc im, że musze się uczyć. Sama nie wiem czemu to robiłam.

Jakoś nigdy dogłębnie nie zastanawiałam się czy rodzice mnie kochają. Sadzę, że tak... Przynajmniej w jakimś sensie, tak.

Trafiłam do Gryffindoru sama się sobie dziwiąc, bo w ogóle do niego nie pasuję. W dormitorium znalazłam się, na pierwszy rzut oka, z bandą rozkapryszonych idiotek. Nie myliłam się.

\- Słyszałam, że Gaiman ma tyle złota jak Malfoy'owie i Blackowie razem wzięci – usłyszałam głos jednej z współlokatorek pierwszej nocy.

\- Naprawdę? – odezwał się drugi głos – To może się z nią zakolegujemy? Wiesz, może zafunduje coś...

Pamiętam, że zeszłam wściekła z łóżka i palnęłam tym dwóm ładny wykład. Potem poczułam, ze ktoś ciągnie mnie za łokieć, sadza na łóżko i zasłania kotary. I wtedy poznałam Lily i Dorcas. Na początku nie ufałam im, myślałam, ze będą takie jak te dwie idiotki, ale myliłam się. Później byłyśmy nierozłączne. Każda z nas wnosiła do tej przyjaźni coś innego. Dorcas lubiła imprezować i miała znakomity gust do ciuchów jak i do facetów. Lily cały czas się śmiała i pomagała innym. Pilnowała, żebyśmy się uczyły i nie obijały. A ja? Chyba wnosiła spokój i opanowanie. Byłam chyba najbardziej normalna z tej trójki.

Życie szkolne mijało nam na nauce, imprezach i znoszeniu Huncwotów. Aż do pewnego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Remus jest wilkołakiem. Pamiętam, że w pierwszym momencie chciałam na niego nakrzyczeć, że nam nic nie powiedział. Potem jednak opanowałam się i stwierdziłam jakby to głupio wyglądało. Kto też by się chwalił, że jest wilkołakiem? Próbowałam go zrozumieć. Współczułam mu. Jednak to jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło sprawę. Nie chciał litości, nie chciał współczucia, nie chciał być traktowany 'ulgowo'. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zrozumiałam dlaczego.

Dużo ludzi uważa mnie za pustą, zapatrzoną w siebie idiotkę z dobrego domu. Nie mają jednak pojęcia jak to jest. Nikomu nie życzę takiej rodziny jaką ja mam.

Klio poznaliśmy w czwartej klasie na jednym z wypadów do Hogsmeade. Była na tym samym roku co my, jednak w innym domu, w Ravenklawie. Zawsze się uśmiechała i starała się widzieć dobrą stronę wszystkiego złego. Nawet swojej choroby. Zmarła w nocy w szpitalu. A my nie mogliśmy wtedy nic robić tylko patrzeć bezradnie. Do czego może doprowadzić śmierć przyjaciela? Ludzie! Zaczęłam się nawet modlić! Przy jej łóżku odszukiwałam w pamięci teksty modlitwy nauczonej kiedyś, w dzieciństwie. Prawie do końca miałam nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen, że wszystko się ułoży i Klio wyzdrowieje. Jednak teraz wiem, że zawiodłam się na Bogu. Wystrychnął mnie na dudka, oszukał i wyśmiał moje prośby. Tłumiłam swoją złość, nie chcąc robić problemu. Po czasie przeszło, jednak teraz wiem, że już więcej Mu nie mogę zaufać.

Lily przeżyła jej śmierć najgorzej. Po przeprowadzce na Pokątną była całkiem inną osobą. Myślę, że swoim zachowaniem chciała podkreślić swój sprzeciw wobec śmierci Klio. Zaczęła palić; kolejna manifestacja. Zmieniła styl ubierania się, rodzaj muzyki, podejście do ludzi, poglądy i sposób bycia. Była inna. Bardziej...świadoma?

Teraz wydaje mi się, że moje życie składa się z dwóch części. Tego przed śmiercią Klio i tego po. Dlatego chcę je przeżyć jak najlepiej i niczego nie żałować.

Carpe diem, prawda?


	3. Wspomnienia Jamesa Pottera

III. Wspomnienia Jamesa Pottera

Wiem co sobie o mnie pomyślcie. Głupi Potter, nie ma nic w głowie tylko kawały, podrywanie dziewczyn i znęcanie się nad słabszymi. Nie mylicie się. Taki właśnie jestem, albo raczej byłem, bo teraz inaczej patrzę na siebie. Niektórzy mogą myśleć, że się zmieniłem, albo wydoroślałem. Ale ja tak nie sądzę. Po prostu parę rzeczy zrozumiałem. Proszę Was, zapomnijcie na chwilę o tym głupim dzieciaku, Jamesie Potterze, i pomyślcie o Jamesie Potterze - mężczyź

Wszystko zmieniło się jednej nocy, którą nie zapomnę do końca życia. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy w szpitalu. Jako jedyny jeszcze nie zasnąłem i czuwałem przy Klio. Lena, Remus, Dorcas, Syriusz i Peter spali na krzesłach obok jej łóżka; Lily spała oparta o moje ramię i trzymała Klio za rękę. Wyglądała tak pięknie, taka bezbronna i jednocześnie dumna. Wtedy zastanawiałem się jak to wszystko się potoczy. Wiedziałem, że ona umrze. Czułem to. Nie chodzi o to, że straciłem nadzieję. Po prostu wiedziałem, że Klio umiera na moich oczach. Była blada, prawie jak trup. Szpitalna piżama wisiała na niej jak na wieszaku, ręce były jak dwa wielkie białe pająki. Włosy były zmierzwione i już dawno straciły swój blask, tak jak oczy. Była wrakiem człowieka. Czułem się wtedy tak podle, czułem się winny. Chciałem jej jakikolwiek sposób pomóc...ale nie umiałem. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to z nią być. Pamiętam, że gdy otworzyła oczy najpierw błądziła nimi po całym pokoju dopiero na końcu zatrzymując je na mnie.

\- James – szepnęła – Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Nie umiem zasnąć – odpowiedziałem i wysiliłem się na uśmiech.

Również się uśmiechnęła.

\- James?

\- Tak?

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?br

\- Oczywiście – powiedziałem natychmiast.

\- Bądź dla niej dobry.

Najpierw nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi i spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. Wskazała na Lily.

\- Nie pozwól żeby płakała. Opiekuj się nią, bo ja już nie będę w stanie.

\- Nie mów tak...

Roześmiała się. Tak dawno nie słyszałem jej śmiechu...

\- Głuptasie, przecież wiesz, że umrę. Każdy to wie – zrobiła pauzę i podciągnęła się na łokciach do pozycji siedzącej – Zazdroszczę jej.

Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Znowu się uśmiechnęła.

\- Zawsze jej zazdrościłam. Ciebie. – powiedziała krótko.

\- Klio, ale ja...

\- Zawsze ją pocieszyłeś, albo rozśmieszałeś. Zawsze byłeś dla nie oparciem, chociaż nigdy tego nie okazywała. Zawsze byłeś dla niej kimś ważnym. Pomimo tych wszystkich waszych kłótni byłeś dla niej naprawdę kimś ważnym. I właśnie tego jej zazdrościłam – powiedziała z rezygnacją – że zawsze umiała zjednywać sobie ludzi. Że zawsze miała takiego kogoś jak ty, kto ją obroni i będzie z nią, obojętnie co się stanie...

\- Ale ja dalej nie wiem o co ci chodzi? – powiedziałem zakłopotany.

Znowu się zaśmiała, ale zaraz spoważniała.

\- Jeszcze nie wiesz... – z największym trudem podciągnęła się jeszcze bardziej, pochyliła w moją stronę i mnie pocałowała.

Krótko, bo zaraz też opadła zmęczona na łóżko. Oszołomiony nie wiedziałem najpierw co powiedzieć. Po chwili dopiero dotarł do mnie sens jej wcześniejszych słó

\- Czy ty... – zacząłem kulawo – Czy ty mnie...

\- Tak, James. Kochałam cię. Dlatego jej zazdrościłam. Może nie w takim sensie jak zwykle pojmuje się słowo 'zazdrość'. Po prostu chciałam, żeby i mnie spotkało takie coś jak Lily - złapała szybko powietrza – Dlatego proszę, bądź dla niej dobry i zostaw w spokoju tego durnego Smarka – dodała już ostrzej.

Uśmiechnąłem się z wysiłkiem. Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, jak zareagować. Spojrzałem trochę z lękiem na Klio. Była cała mokra i oddychała szybko, jakby walczyła o każdą porcję tlenu. Wstałem szybko od łóżka wystraszony budząc przy tym Lily.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała zaspana przecierając oczy.

\- Siedź tu z nią – powiedziałem ostro – Idę po lekarza.

Poczułem jeszcze, że Klio chwyta mnie za rękę i mówi:

\- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałam.

Uścisnąłem jej rękę i wybiegłem szybko na korytarz trzaskając drzwiami. Chyba wtedy obudziłem też resztę. Szybko znalazłem jakiegoś zaspanego lekarza i bez zbędnego gadania ciągnąłem go za rękaw do pokoju Klio. Bałem się. Okropnie. Była moją przyjaciółką. Bałem się, że nie zrobiłem dla niej wszystkiego, na co było mnie stać. Potem obwiniałem się, że mogłem zrobić więcej.

Tej nocy Klio umarła...

Jakie to dziwne, że w obliczu śmierci kogoś bliskiego zwraca się uwagę na nieistotne rzeczy. Pamiętam, że na cmentarzu na pobliskim drzewie był wyryty napis „Memento mori", że lekarz, którego tak zawzięcie ciągnąłem za rękaw nazywał się Bob Kohta, że rączki trumny były srebrne, że McGonagall miała zieloną broszkę przypięta do sukni, że...

Ech...

To takie niesprawiedliwe! Po świecie błąkają się takie szuje jak Malfoy czy Smark, a porządna dziewczyna musiała umrzeć. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że cały świat to jedno wielkie gówno, nic dla mnie nie znaczące, które miałem w głębokim poważaniu. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dopiero dotarło do mnie, co się stało. Zrozumiałem, że widocznie tak musiało być. Pogodziłem się z tym i starałem się opiekować Lily. Jednak ona tego nie chciała.

Na początku rozumiałem ją. Wcale jej się nie dziwiłem, że nie chce się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. Wiedziałem, że musi to w jakiś sposób przetrwać, że musi sama sobie wszystko poukładać. Jednak gdy zapadła decyzja o zamieszkaniu razem powstał pierwszy problem. Rodzice Lily nie chcieli się zgodzić i dlatego się też nimi pokłóciła. Stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna niż wcześniej. Pomału nie miałem już siły znosić jej głupiego humoru. Potem jakby się z tym wszystkim pogodziła i zaczęła palić. Lena stwierdziła wtedy, że Lily chce tym podkreślić swój bunt. Zaczęła ubierać się na czarno, słuchać rocka i często zamykała się w pokoju. Już nie płakała. Jej obojętność i opanowanie mnie denerwowało. Wszystko miała w dupie. Nie obchodziło ją, czy mamy co zjeść, co trzeba kupić do mieszkania i że martwimy się o nią. Po jakimś czasie przestaliśmy na to zwracać uwagę.

Wszystko się zmieniło. Wcześniejsze lata wydają mi się takie odległe. Jakby wszystko, co było nam kiedyś bliskie i ważne skończyło się i zamiast tego przyszło coś innego. Gdybym mógł cofnąłbym wszystko i naprawił błędy, które popełniłem. Dopiero po śmierci Klio zrozumiałem, że wszystko się kiedyś może skończyć i zauważyłem, że nasze wcześniejsze, często lekkomyślne, zachowanie prowadzi po pewnym czasie do poważnych konsekwencji.

Dalej staram się opiekować Lily. Teraz jest to prostsze ponieważ pogodziła się już z rodzicami i z śmiercią Klio. Znowu się zmieniała i jest całkiem innym człowiekiem.

Musze ją poznać od nowa...


End file.
